17th century in poetry
Schools and movements * Cavalier poets, England * Metaphysical poets, England Works published England * William Shakespeare, ''Shakespeare's Sonnets'' (1609) * William Shakespeare, First Folio (1623) * Robert Herrick, [[Hesperides|''Hesperides ]] (1648) * John Milton, Paradise Lost'' (1667) Denmark * Thomas Kingo, Aandelige Siunge-Koor ("Spiritual Choirs"), hymns, some of which are still sungPreminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications Other * Martin Opitz, Das Buch der Deutschen Poeterey ("A Book of German Poetics"), Germany Births and deaths Danish poets * Anders Arrebo (1587–1637) * Anders Bording (1619–1677) * Thomas Kingo (1634–1703) * Ludvig Holberg (1684–1754), Danish/Norwegian poet and playwright German poets * Barthold Heinrich Brockes (1680–1747) * Paul Gerhart (1607–1676) * Andreas Gryphius (1616–1664) * Joachim Neander (1650–1680) * Martin Opitz (1597–1639) Norwegian poets * Petter Dass (1647–1707) * Dorothe Engelbretsdatter (1643–1716) * Ludvig Holberg (1684–1754), Danish/Norwegian poet and playwright Swedish poets * Georg Stiernhielm (1598–1672) * Samuel Columbus (1642–1679) * Urban Hiarne (1641–1724) * Lars Wivallius (1605–1669) * Lars Johansson (1638–1674) * Gunno Eurelius Dahlstierna (1661–1709) * Samuel Triewald (1688–1743) * Jacob Frese (1691–1729) * Johan Runius (1679–1713) Italian, Latin-language poets * Gerolamo Aleandro (1574–1629), Italian, Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. Japanese poets *Kada no Azumamaro 荷田春満 (1669–1736), early Edo period poet, philologist and teacher as well as poetry tutor to one of the sons of Emperor Reigen; together with Keichū, co-founder of the kokugaku ("national studies") intellectual movement *Kamo no Mabuchi 賀茂真淵 (1697–1769), Edo period poet and philologist *Matsuo Bashō 松尾 芭蕉 (1644–1694), the most famous Edo period poet, recognized for his works in the collaborative haikai no renga form; now more recognized as a master of haiku *Naito Joso (1662–1704), Genroku period haiku poet, a principal disciple of Bashō * Nishiyama Sōin 西山宗因, born Nishiyama Toyoichi 西山豊一 (1605–1682), early Tokugawa period haikai-no-renga (comical renga) poet who founded the Danrin ("talkative forest") school of haikai poetry *Nozawa Bonchō 野沢 凡兆 (c. 1640 – 1714), haikai poet * Sonome 斯波 園女 (1664–1726), woman poet, friend and noted correspondent of Matsuo Bashō *Takarai Kikaku 宝井其角, also known as "Enomoto Kikaku" (1661–1707), haiku poet and disciple of Matsuo Bashō Persian-language poets * Abul Ma'āni Abdul Qader Bedil also known as "Abdol-Qader Bidel Dehlavi" (1642–1720) * Zeb-un-Nissa Makhfi (1637–1702) * Sheikh Bahaii, Scientist, architect, philosopher, and poet (1546-1620) South Asia * Akho (1591–1659), poet, Vedantist and radicalMohan, Sarala Jag, Chapter 4: "Twentieth-Century Gujarati Literature" (Google books link), in Natarajan, Nalini, and Emanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1996, ISBN 978-0-313-28778-7, retrieved December 10, 2008 * Rupa Bhavani (1621–1721), Indian, Kashmiri-language poet * Arnos Paathiri, also known as "Johann Ernst Hanxleden" (1681–1732), a German Jesuit priest, missionary in India and a Malayalam/Sanskrit poet, grammarian, lexicographer, and philologist * Premanand (poet) (1640–1700) nonreligious Indian poet who wrote originally in Hindi, but when reprimanded by his guru, switched to Gujarati, which he vowed to develop into a language of fine literary expression * Wali Muhammad Wali, Wali Deccani (1667–1707), Urdu-language poet * Mirza Mazhar Jan-e-Janaan (1699–1781), Urdu-language poet Decades and years Poets and poems *Poets *Poems See also * Poetry * 17th century in literature * Elizabethan literature (1557–1603) * Cavalier poets in England, who supported the monarch against the puritans in the English Civil War (1641–1651) * Restoration literature (1660–1689) References External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:Years in poetry